


"I Dabble"

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Banter, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, adorable boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: After their breaking and entering stint at Lorenzo Rey's mansion, Alec needs a drink.  Magnus, of course, wants to tease him about his "dabbling".
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560298
Comments: 21
Kudos: 289





	"I Dabble"

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted: So, a very fluff one: After that long and stressful day that includes breaking in Lorenzo's house and basically saving alone all the city, Alec and Magnus talk about their little adventure. Magnus pinpoints Alec's ability to distract people, stressing the "I dabble" and teasing him endlessly. Because we all need happy!Malec~
> 
> I WILL NEVER BE OVER THE 'I DABBLE' LINE. NOT EVER. NOPE. NEVER EVER EVER.

“So,” Magnus drawled as they portalled back into his loft, raising his eyebrows at Alec. "You _dabble_ , hm?“ 

  
Alec groaned and flipped Magnus off, heading straight for the bar cart, frowning at the collection of bottles for a moment before he grabbed two, mixed them together and poured himself a drink, taking a sip with a grimace. "Oh shut up." 

  
Magnus chuckled and plucked the drink out of Alec’s hand. "You are wasting perfectly good alcohol.” He snapped and handed back a drink that was almost mint green in color. "Try that.“ 

  
Alec took it and frowned again, sipping it. He took a second sip and ignored the growing smile on Magnus’ face as he headed towards the couch, flopping down on it. "I can’t believe that worked. Did you actually get to examine the ley lines?” 

  
“Yes, thanks to your _dabbling_ ,” Magnus teased. 

  
Alec huffed and cracked open one eye to stare at Magnus. "I hate you,“ he admitted. 

  
"No you don’t,” Magnus shot back, stretching out on the couch next to him. "Though I do have to admit, your idea for gaining entrance, and then for allowing me to be able to test the area was quite inspired.“ 

  
"You’re welcome,” Alec said, closing his eyes. "Why did I have to listen to him drone on about pottery for twenty minutes?“ 

  
"Because,” Magnus drawled. "Now I know who is behind this, and it isn’t my, ah,“ he swallowed. "My father.” It was still taking some time to get used to the idea that Alec didn’t mind, or didn’t think less of him for his parentage. 

  
“That’s good.” he took another sip of the drink and gestured to Magnus. "I don’t hate this. What is it?“ 

  
Magnus squinted at the drink for a moment, tilting his head. "I don’t know. It’s close to a Liquid Marijuana.” 

  
Alec opened one eye and glared at Magnus. "Really? There’s no actual-“

  
"No, no,” Magnus waved a hand. "Just the color.“ 

  
Alec huffed and took another sip of it. "Well, it’s good.” 

  
“Excellent,” Magnus said, laughing. "I’m glad we were able to find you a drink that doesn’t make you grimace in pain every time you take a sip.“ 

  
Alec snorted. "It only takes half the drink for me to stop grimacing,” he offered up. "Remember on our first date?“ 

  
"How could I forget? After a few sips you were chugging that drink down like a champ.” 

  
“Was more distracted trying not to be nervous around you,” Alec said with a yawn. "And I promise I want to know what you found, but I am tired. Can we just relax, and not think about Lorenzo Rey for a few hours?“ 

  
Magnus snorted. "That was a surprising amount of vitriol from the Head of the New York Institute for the new High Warlock of Brooklyn.” 

  
“No,” Alec corrected, looking at Magnus. "That was just barely enough vitriol from the boyfriend of Magnus Bane.“ 

  
Magnus reached out and took Alec’s hand in his and shifted to rest his head against Alec’s shoulders. "You do fake interest remarkably well, Alexander.” 

  
“Thanks to all those Clave meetings I have to sit in. Do you know how hard it is to stay interested when you’re being fed the same spiel for the dozenth time?” Alec said, reaching up to rub at his face. "Especially when what they’re saying is so detached from reality you wonder the last time they stepped out of Alicante, let alone into the field.“ 

  
Magnus hummed and nuzzled into Alec’s neck. "That’s fair. Though, no more talk of work, I think?” 

  
Alec yawned and shifted to press his face into Magnus’ hair, smiling happily at the scent of sandalwood. "Yeah. Just want to relax and enjoy the remainder of my day off.“ 

  
"No more breaking and entering escapades planned?” Magnus teased. 

  
Alec snorted. "I’ve had my fair share, so no, for tonight, I’m good,“ he promised. 

  
Magnus paused, processed that, and considered letting it go, but no, he needed to know. "So just how many places have you broken into outside of the official capacity of your job?” 

  
“I’m the older brother to Jace and Isabelle, Magnus, do you think I know the actual _number_?”

  
Magnus found himself laughing, unexpectedly. "That’s fair, I should have considered that. Then, how about, how many places have you broken into because you wanted to break into them, not because you were chasing after your errant siblings?“

  
Alec yawned and relaxed. "That’s an easier number. Four.” 

  
Magnus raised both of his eyebrows. It might have been an easier number to remember, but it was still a surprising number. "You’ll have to tell me about those sometime.“ 

  
"Mmm,” Alec agreed, already starting to sag. "I’ll take you to all of them. One of them is perfect to watch the sunrise,“ he offered up. 

  
He hadn’t expected the suddenness of romance in this moment, but it was enough to make him smile nonetheless. "I would love that, Alexander.” 

  
“Kay,” Alec muttered. "Next date then.“ 

  
Magnus gave him a firm pat on his hand and let his eyes fall shut as well. "Sounds perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
